


The Flowers of Friendship

by Rosa950



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Listen I am a sap sometimes okay?, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950
Summary: A pure fluff piece. You're chilling in the woods underneath a gazebo when a familiar voice unexpectedly enters your head.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Flowers of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This never did so well on my Wattpad account, so I'll try it here. This imagine is short, sweet, and full of fluff! Originally written with a female reader in mind, but the text is left ambiguous and welcomes all readers :)
> 
> Key for abbreviations, in order of appearance:  
> Y/N: Your name  
> Y/F/F: Your favorite flower (You'll need two different kinds)*  
> Y/N/N: Your nickname
> 
> *Alternatively, just imagine a giant pile of one favorite kind

It is a beautiful day out: warm sunshine, a blue sky with white fluffy clouds, and an ever so delicate breeze billowing the calm, silent air. You sigh contently from the white swing bench you are gently rocking with your toes. Sitting under the small but homey white gazebo, you are spending some alone time in your private forest sanctuary.

…Okay, maybe it isn't _super_ private, but it certainly gave that impression being surrounded by pine and other forestry. It is your own little hideaway, a circle of solace and pine needles.

You aren't thinking about anything in particular, really. You just let your mind wander absently as you listen to the birds sing, trying to enjoy the pleasant day. You had been craving this calm and peaceful atmosphere for a long while. You close your eyes, relishing the feeling of the sun on your face.

Suddenly, you hear a voice that startles you from your daydreams. It wasn't that you heard it out loud, really. Rather, it seemed to be that you were hearing it in your _head._

 _"Hello, Y/N. Are you surprised to hear from me?"_ You are shocked for a moment, so much so that you almost jump. Except for your own consciousness, there is only one person you know who could do this.

"Luke," you say out loud with a relieved, yet nervous grin. "I didn't know you could talk to me like this."

 _"Anything is possible with the Force, Y/N,"_ came his gentle response. _"I have a little surprise for you, but I need you to close your eyes and focus on my voice."_

"Um, OK," you respond, puzzled at his intentions. You trust him though, so you close your eyes and cross your legs onto the bench, sitting up straight.

_"I want you to picture a field full of flowers: any kind you want. It's gorgeous outside, just like it is right now, and you're strolling in this field, enjoying its expansive beauty."_

_"Alright,"_ you thought, hoping that word would reach him. You imagine a green, lush field, briefly wondering what kind of flowers to picture. There are so many of them that you are fond of, it proved hard to decide. Finally, you pick two kinds: Y/F/F/1 and Y/F/F/2

 _"Good. Now I want you to look at these flowers. Bend down and feel the blossoms, the petals, the smoothness that touches your skin."_ You did as he requested, envisioning these actions in your mind. You are concentrating so hard it is almost as though you _could_ feel the delicate petals between your fingers. It is actually kind of soothing.

" _Gently pick up some flowers, gently now. Bring them up to your face, breathe in their scent. Do you smell the floral fragrance, the freshness that Mother Nature provides?"_

Being ever so careful, you pick up some of the flowers in your little fantasy and breathe in. You could only imagine what they might smell like. While this experience is nice and relaxing, you begin to question the point in all of this. You inhale to say so yourself but then pause as you realize something. This time, you actually _did_ smell a hint of flowers with your real nose! Confused (and wondering if your imagination had gotten away with you), you open your eyes.

You are greeted with the sight of a colorful bouquet of the flowers- the ones you had just imagined! In complete astonishment, you open your mouth and take in the one holding the flowers. Unsurprisingly, it is none other than the man himself.

"L-Luke?" you gasp, awed that he managed to find your favorite flowers so quickly. "So that's what this was all about...!" The Jedi gave you a smile that could have lit up the world.

"You wondered why I had you do that? Well, here it is, my friend."

For a few seconds, you were too wonderstruck to do anything except stare at Luke, then at the flowers, then back at Luke again.

"I-I didn't even hear you come up to me!” you finally stutter. “You were dead silent! And... I... how did you…?" You found yourself at a loss for words at his kindness. Finally, you gathered enough of your senses to squeal in delight and launch upwards, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I don't know how you did this, but it’s _amazing_ , Luke! Thank you so, so much!" you exclaim happily as he wraps his arms around you.

"As I said before, the Force makes anything possible," he murmurs back. You both sit on the bench, side by side, as you carefully place the flowers beside you. You curl your hand in his.

"But there's more than this that I wanted to show you."

“Oh?” You let the word hang in the air, tilting your head in curiosity. He closes his eyes as, suddenly, the bouquet you just laid down began to float in the air in front of you. You watch in delight as he harbored the Force for this feat of telekinesis.

"If one focuses and truly immerses himself in the Force," Luke finally spoke, his eyes still closed, "If he _truly_ focuses on the natural power emitted by all living beings, he can direct that Force into doing many things. These flowers, beautiful as they are, will inevitably wilt and die. But if you can share and direct the energy from other living things into them, they will prosper longer."

Almost out of their own accord, the blossoms unexpectedly flourish, becoming greater in size and color than they already were. You let out an, "Oooooh!" as they became more bountiful and lovely in appearance. With this, Luke floated the bouquet your way. You held out your hands as they came into your grasp. Luke opened his eyes and smiled as you sniffed deeply, enjoying the stronger aroma they produced and touching their soft, silky petals. This was almost exactly what you envisioned only minutes ago.

"Wow, Luke, these are so gorgeous. I honestly don't even know what to say. Thank you for showing me this wonderful gift." With a big smile, you gently took the flower head off one of the (Y/F/F/ 1 or 2) and tucked it behind your ear. With great joy soaring in your heart, you snuggle into him, your head resting on his shoulder as he put his arm around you.

"You don't have to thank me, Y/N/N." You couldn't help but giggle at the nickname he has for you. Leave it to Luke to reduce you to a puddle of sap within minutes. You just couldn't help yourself around him, you guess.

"You always make my day when I need it the most, you know that?" you coo, snuggling deeper against him as you enjoyed his touch.

"Anything to make my friends happy," Luke replies, giving you a kiss on your forehead. You smile and kiss his cheek in response.

For a while, you two sit in silence, just enjoying each other's caresses and company as the wind blew softly. It is a comfortable kind of silence: the kind that makes one feel at peace and calm, the kind of silence that one shares with friends. As you lean against him, you feel great warmth in your heart, never wanting this moment to end. Out of the corner of your eye, you swear you can see the vivid flower petals glittering in the sunlight.

If only a bottle could contain moments such as these.


End file.
